Airport
The easiest way to get to (or to get out of) this place and any other main transportation hub is by subway. The subway station is just 300 m away from Gate 1 in T1 (see instructions below if you need to get from T2 to T1). Take a look to the subway map to plan the path you need to follow to reach your destination. If you are feeling too lazy to use public transportation you can use a taxi. The airport has 2 Terminals: T1 and T2. They are on opposite sides of the airport runways, and connected thumbby shuttle buses. T1 is a very long thin terminal, which takes 10-15 mins to walk the full length. Arrivals and transport is on the lower level. At one end is Domestic Arrivals (Hall A), and at the other, International (Hall B). Domestic check in is in the centre of the lower level. Upstairs is for departures, International Check-in, shops & restaurants. International flights depart from hall B. Buses depart from a bus station reached from the upper level of Hall B (see bus section below). Airlines serving T1: Interjet, MagniCharter, Mexicana, Volaris, Aerolíneas Argentinas, Avianca, LAN, Air Canada, British Airways, Lufthansa, Cubana, Taca, Alaska Airlines, Iberia, Air France, KLM, United, American Airlines, Lacsa and US Airways. T2 is more compact and easier to navigate than T1. It is all on one level. Airlines serving Terminal 2: Aeromar, Aeromexico, Aeromexico Connect, Aero Republica, Continental, Copa and Delta. thumb Aerotrén/Airtrain is a fast free train that runs from the upper level of T1 (follow signs across the walkway over the road) to and from T2. It is only for use with connecting passengers with onward boarding cards on the following airlines: Aeromexico, Aeromar, Continental, Copa, Delta and LAN. There is a Red Bus that runs from outside door 7 on the lower level of T1 to the bus station at T2. Route: T1 - Aduanas - Hangares subway station - T2. Buses run every 10 mins and take 10 mins to get to the other terminal. The cost between T1 and T2 is $12.50. To Hangares subway station and Aduana is $6.50. Taxis wait outside Terminal 1 (Hall A & near door 10 at Hall B) and Terminal 2 arrivals. However, you are recommended to use an authorized taxi from one of the desks in arrivals. Prepaid taxi tickets are available from the Authorized Taxi Service booths in baggage reclaim. Authorized taxis are white and mustard yellow with an aeroplane logo, and travellers are strongly advised to use these and to lock the taxi doors when inside. Companies with desks in T1 and T2 are Nueva Imagen , Sitio 3000 , excelencia , Pro Taxi , ToTaxi , Yellow Cab. Taximeters charge $24.64 initially, then $1.65 per 250m travelled or 45 seconds waiting. 20% surcharge applies 23h to 6h. Taxi fares are calculated on a zonal basis, the city being divided up into a number of zones. The city center (Zócalo and Zona Rosa) are in Zone 4. To the city centre you will pay $260-$360, it takes 40-60 mins. left